Known antifugal antibiotics include amphotericin B and nystatin A1 while known antitumor antibiotics include cisplatin, bleomycin and adriamycin. In addition, known vascularization inhibitors include indomethacin, medroxyprogesterone, a combination of cortisone and heparin and crude extract of bovine cartilage or aortic wall.
However the occurrence of fungi or cells resistant to conventional antibiotics or antitumor agents has makes it necessary to continuously develop novel ones. On the other hand, no vascularization inhibitor so far has been put into practical use as a medicine. Therefore it has been required to develop a novel substance having antifungal, antitumor and vascularization-inhibitory effects.